The Ageless Project
by shuichi77
Summary: What was Nagisa up to all those years ago a the academy? Continue on to find out...
1. The Ageless Project

**So this is a one shot that I have done to give the background story of two of my own characters that have now made an appearance in one of my other stories "Strays". Hope you enjoy! **

Several years ago…

"I really hope this goes well." The short blue haired woman took in a very deep breathe to calm her nerves before making her away into the Seven Moons academy for the very first time.

As she walked through the large front doors and entered the lobby, she took a good look around at the large open room before taking out the small piece of paper in her pocket that contained directions as to where she was to go. She read the directions to herself in her head.

'Upon arriving in the lobby, take the hallway to the left and go all the way down to the third to last room on the right to the office of Minami Ritsu.'

She then turned to her left and made her way down the long hallway. When she was only a few doors away, she could see a small shaggy tailed boy emerge from the office she was headed to. As they passed each other, she noticed that the boy had thin lines of blood bleeding through his oversized white shirt, making her even more nervous. When she finally arrived in front of the correct door, she swallowed her fear and boldly knocked. She was quickly answered by a soft voice.

"Please come in." The woman took one more deep breathe then turned the knob and entered the office. She was somewhat relieved when the man she saw sitting at his desk was greeting her with a gentle smile. "Please sit down." The woman then closed the door behind her and sat down in the chair opposite the cheery silver haired man.

"Good morning sir. I am Sagan Nagisa and I am here about the Head of Research Development position that you have available here." Although she was nervous, Nagisa was putting on a very strong face; this was a dream job for her and she wanted it more than anything.

"Ah yes, I've been expecting you." Ritsu then flipped open a small file folder on his desk and began scanning the pages. "You have quite an impressive resume: Top of your class, senior achievement awards and several letters of recommendations. But I must ask, why do you wish to work here at the academy?"

"Well I have been following all the achievements you have made as head of this school but you have always been lacking a solid science department, so when I saw that you had opened a position I knew that this was the place for me." Ritsu then leaned forward on his desk and looked the woman straight in the eyes.

"Is that all?" Nagisa thought a moment before answering.

"Well no…I must be honest, I have a lot of projects that I have been eager to put into action but no one else has the resources that your school does. And no one else really would have any use for them, but I really feel as though my projects might help advance your school even further."

"Hmm projects like what?" Nagisa then pulled a file form her bag and slid it over to the man in front of her. Ritsu opened it and studied the pages carefully before closing it with a rather large grin on his face. "I see…very interesting indeed."

The room was then filled with silence for a moment, but only for a moment.

"Congratulations Nagisa-sensei, you are now our first Head of R&D here at the Seven Moons." Ritsu then stood and extended his hand to her. Nagisa was slightly in shock but quickly stood and instead of shaking his hand, bowed to him.

"Thank you so much Sir, you won't regret this." Ritsu chuckled slightly.

"I'm sure I won't. And you can just call me Ritsu. You will have a week to make all your arrangements and be fully moved into the academy. Will that be alright?"

"Absolutely!" She was now ecstatic and immediately left the school in a blissful state. She couldn't be happier to start her new life here at the academy.

Six months later…

Nagisa was now feeling right at home at the academy and had absolutely fallen in love with her large laboratory as well as her extremely large budget she was given; and she was even given a wonderful assistant named Nana. She had begun work the very first day that she moved in, very eager to get her current project up and running. Over the past few months Nagisa had been working night and day on her current project that she had titled, "The Ageless Project." This was a project that she had been passionate about ever since she learned about the existence of battle units. The aim of the project: To create a pair that would never age and were almost invincible.

Nana and Nagisa had been doing extensive study into the project and even only after six months, they had already had two promising, yet unsuccessful attempts at project completion. As the seventh month came around, Nagisa was beginning to get frustrated at the progress and began to become rather obsessive with it. But never the less, she entered the lab everyday eager and determined to succeed.

Another month passed and Nagisa entered the lab in the morning as she usually did, Nana already there waiting her arrival.

"What's the status report on the new subjects Nana?" The light blue haired women turned away from her computers to answer.

"Well they are still stable this morning and showing small signs of progress."

"Good." Nagisa then took a seat in front of her own computer and began to run diagnostic tests as she usually did, studying the information fervently.

The lab was rather quiet for the whole day as both women stayed glued to their computer screens. After several hours, it began to get rather late and Nana was clearly getting tired as she was yawning every few minutes.

"Nagisa, I think we should turn in for the night. I still have all the monitor systems linked to my cell phone, so why don't we start again in the morning?" Nagisa was never too happy about each day ending unsuccessful, but she still decided that it would be best to go to bed.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." With that the two women shut off all the lights in the lab and headed to their rooms for the night.

Several hours into that night however, Nagisa was awakened by a call coming in on her cell phone. She reached for her phone, still half asleep and answered.

"Hello?"

"Nagisa! Get down to the lab quick!" That was all it took to make her shoot out of bed at lightning speed and run down to the lab, where she found Nana frantically typing on her computer.

"What's going on?!" Nana then spoke in a frantic voice.

"I got an alert on my phone saying that the subject's brain waves were off the charts! I ran down here to check it out and well…" She then pointed to small blue curtain on the other side of the lab. Nagisa immediately ran over to it and threw back the curtain. Her eyes grew wide at what she saw; there they were, two boys huddled up holding each other tightly on the small hospital bed.

"I can't believe it!" Nagisa then slowly approached the boys and took a good look at them. She first noticed the much bigger man. He was about six foot one with an extremely well-muscled frame with jet black hair that covered his eyes and his eyes were beautiful dark amber. He had perfectly perky black ears that matched his short shaggy tail. She then noticed the back of his hand had the large name printed on it: Ageless.

Her attention then turned to the slightly smaller boy curled up shaking in the larger man's arms. This boy was slightly smaller but still well-muscled for a boy his size. He had shorter red hair with matching red ears to go along with his long slender brown tail, as well as brilliant blue eyes. And on the back of his hand, the same name was clearly printed. The two of them were still completely naked, but the larger man had the smaller one wrapped tightly in his arms, while his wide eyes scanned the area they were in. Nagisa then gently sat on the bed next to the as not to scare them.

"Hello, I am Nagisa-sensei." The larger man took a minute as he tried to speak for the first time.

"I-I am…um…" Nagisa then placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"You don't have names yet, but we can fix that." Nagisa then paused and scanned the boy's thoroughly in order to find a fitting name for each of them. She then took the larger man's chin in her small hand.

"You are Sasuke."

"Sasuke?"

"Yes, that will be your name." She then pried the smaller boys face out of Sasuke's chest to caress his soft cheek. "And you are Reiki." The small boy then finally flexed his vocal cords for the first time.

"Reiki?"

"Yes, and you are both Ageless." The two boys then quickly returned to their positions, huddled together on the small bed. "Give me a moment and I will get you two something to wear.

Nagisa then left the bed and closed the curtain behind her. As soon as the curtain was closed, she turned to Nana and gave her a huge smile.

"Nana…We did it!" Nana then relaxed back into her chair.

"Yeah…we did. I can't believe it."

"Me either. Oh, could you please find them something to wear?"

"Right away." After a few minutes, Nana returned with a set of matching baby blue jump suits. Nagisa took them from her and returned to her new unit.

"Here put these on." The two cautiously left the bed and put on their new clothes then immediately returned to the bed. "There that's better. Now you two should get some rest." The two of them silently replied by lying down on the bed, still wrapped in each other's arms and quickly fell asleep. Nagisa then returned to Nana, closing the curtain.

"Nana, I need you to completely lock this facility down. I want no one to come in or out of here beside me and you."

"Yes ma'am."

"We will start running tests first thing in the morning." Nagisa then left the lab, leaving Nana to set up security for the room. A small grin then crossed her face as she walked back toward her room.

The next morning couldn't come soon enough for Nagisa-sensei and she was in the lab at the break of dawn, even before Nana had arrived. She was very eager to begin testing on her new creations. As she made her way through all the new security check points, she was rather impressed at Nana's skills when it came to security. The lab now had several key pads as well as a fingerprint reader set to only recognize her and Nana's prints. Once she finally made it into the lab, she made a bee line for the small bed where the two boys were still sleeping.

"Wake up." Nagisa's voice was very tender.

She then gently began to poke at both of them to wake them up and finally after a few good shoves the two awoke. As soon as they sat up in their bed, Nagisa was relieved to see that they were no longer timid or recoiled. This was exactly as she had planned. As she was developing them, she put an extra chemical into their brains that would be triggered as they slept for the first time. The chemical slowly throughout the night filled their brains with a lot of basic information that they would need to understand exactly what and who they were, as well as information about the world; but most importantly, this chemical would affirm their bond to each other and strengthen it to rival even that of a pair that had been together for decades. She had also made sure to give them all the life experience of adults so even though they were technically only a day old, they had the mind of someone in their early twenties (twenty-three to be exact). Even with all these things put in place, Nagisa knew that the only thing she could not control was their personalities so she was very eager but tentative to learn how their personalities would develop.

After making sure they were awake, Nagisa left their bed side to go meet with Nana who she had just heard entering the lab.

"Good morning Nana!"

"Good Morning." Nana gave a large yawn as she spoke. "So how are they doing? Did everything go as you planned through the night?"

"They are doing splendid! Everything went exactly as I wanted. They seem to be much more comfortable."

"Well that's good. So, where would you like to begin testing today?" Nagisa paused for a moment to think about that, she had gotten so ahead of herself she actually hadn't even thought of where to start.

"Mmm, how about we just start with a general body condition assessment?"

"Sounds good."

Nagisa then returned to the boy's that were now sitting propped up in their bed.

"So how are you boy's feeling this morning?" Reiki was the first to answer with a smile.

"I feel fine." Sasuke then followed with a blank expression.

"Fine." Nagisa then smiled and stepped closer to them.

"Great! So now that both your brains are working just fine, we need to see how your bodies are doing." Sasuke then looked up at with a concerning face.

"And what exactly does that entail?"

"Well it's really just hooking you up to a few sensors for a little while. Oh and I will need you both to remove your shirts."

"Fine."

Nana then entered from behind the curtain after they had removed their shirts carrying two handfuls of wires, each of them attached to a small circular sensor. She quickly began placing the sensors all over both the boys torsos as well as a few on their temples. After they were all in place, Reiki looked over to Sasuke and let out a small giggle at how ridiculous he looked. Sasuke was none too pleased with this.

"Shut up…" Reiki just continued to giggle. Nana couldn't help but to comment.

"You two are so adorable!"

Nana then returned to computer screen while Nagisa completely did away with the curtain in front of the boys' bed. The two of them sat on the bed patiently while Nagisa sat down at her computer as well. As soon as they were both seated, Nagisa quickly began barking orders at the boys from across the room.

"Ok, Sasuke stand up." Sasuke did as he was told. "Good, now flex your muscles please." Again he did as he was told and flexed all of the well-toned muscles in his upper body. As he continued to follow the orders given to him, he was trying extremely hard to hear what the women were whispering to each other in between tasks, but he could never make it out. After about ten more minutes of Sasuke doing random tasks he was finally told to sit down.

"Ok, your turn Reiki."

The same series of commands were then directed to Reiki. Sasuke carefully watched everything that was going on around him, trying to assess the situation and what these women were up to. His concentration was broken however, when he caught sight of his Sacrifice who was now being told to jump up and down; Sasuke couldn't help but let a small smile slip across his face at the sight of Reiki smiling and laughing as if this were a game.

After Reiki's round of tests were finished, Nana returned back to the boys and removed all the sensors from their bodies before returning silently back to her computer. She and Nagisa then again began whispering to each other just out of ear shot of the duo that sat back onto the bed.

"So what do you think so far Nagisa?"

"They are both physically very strong but Sasuke worries me…"

"Why is that?"

"Well he is the Sentouki so naturally I designed him to be much stronger, but even these trivial tests are registering him off the charts. He is even stronger than I intended…we will have to watch him carefully."

"Understood."

Nagisa then stood from her chair and rummaged through her bag for a moment before pulling out a large stack of books. She then approached the tall black haired boy sitting up very straight on the bed.

"Sasuke, these are some beginner textbooks from the academy. I would like you and Reiki to take the rest of the day to study them in my office and when you are done there is an exam on the last page that I would like each of you to take separately. I will come and get you from my office at the end of the day to return here. Ok?" Sasuke looked at the pile of books for a moment before answering her.

"Understood."

"Good! Now, if you two will put your shirts back on, I will escort you to my office." Both boys did as they were told and followed her out of the lab, leaving Nana there alone.

As they walked down the hallway behind Nagisa, they were both taking in every sight and sound they could. This was the first time in their short lives that they had ever been out of that room. After only a few short minutes, they arrived at Nagisa's office. She led them into her rather large lavish office space and directed them to the desk at the back of the room.

"Ok boys, be sure to study hard and I will back for you later on." They both nodded and watched as she made her way out of the room. As soon as he door closed, Sasuke noticed the subtle sound of the door being locked from the outside; this caused him to grow increasingly weary of her. Reiki however didn't notice and immediately began burying his face into one of the books.

"Reiki…" Sasuke placed a gentle hand under the boy's chin, lifting his head out of the book. "I don't trust that woman." Reiki looked completely puzzled by this.

"How come Sasuke? I think she is nice."

"I just don't trust her." Reiki's expression then shifted to show very sad puppy dog eyes; he didn't know what to say to his Sentouki. Sasuke quickly picked up on this however, and answered before Reiki could even ask anything. "Reiki, please just promise me that if anything ever happens, you will call to me. I will always hear your call and I will always protect you. And promise that you will always stay close to me…" Sasuke then paused for a moment to try and choke out the delicate words. Despite how much he hated showing weakness, he loved Reiki with all his heart. "…I need you by my side always Reiki." By now Reiki's cheeks had gone bright red and his chest felt as though it was filled with butterflies flapping wildly inside him.

"I promise Sasuke. I will never leave your side….I love you Sasuke." He then leaned up to his Sentouki and pressed his soft delicate lips to Sasuke's for the first time in their lives. This was enough to even make Sasuke begin to blush, which he was not pleased about so he quickly shifted Reiki's attention.

"We should start studying now." Reiki answered with a grin.

"Yeah we really should." The two then both buried their faces into a book, taking in all the information they could.

Back at the lab…

As soon as Nagisa entered the lab her expression was a very worried one. She immediately sat down at her computer, ignoring Nana and began reviewing the data over and over again. After reviewing the information about a dozen times, she suddenly stood up from her chair almost scaring Nana half to death.

"Nana!" Nagisa's voice was on the brink of yelling, very angry yelling.

"Y-yes ma'am?"

"Ageless will be up in my office for the rest of the day, how fast can you assemble a construction team?"

"U-um, pretty fast. What for?"

"I want this lab completely renovated. I need it completely split into two separate rooms, connected only by a steel door. The first room needs to have accommodations put in place for the boys. A proper bedroom, bath room and study area. The second room needs to be a full training arena." Nana was shocked by this sudden absurd request.

"Ha, ok, anything else?!" Her reply was very sarcastic.

"Yes actually. Most importantly, this entire lab needs to be fortified. I would like all the walls and ceiling to be reinforced and sound absorbing foam inserted all around the entire area." Nana could tell how serious she was, so decided that it would be best just to do as she says; Nana had learned very quickly that Nagisa has a very, very scary side that she did not want to be on the receiving end of.

"O-ok Nagisa. I could most likely have all that finished in a month or so." Nagisa then shot her a fiery gaze that shot through her heart like an arrow.

"No! It needs to be done by the end of today."

"WHAT?! That's impossible! I would need huge amounts of materials and man power to even think of pulling that off!" Nagisa then put on a sly grin as she opened up a file on Nana's computer screen.

"You must not have seen my budget for this department have you?" Nana's jaw almost hit the floor when she saw the bank account that Nagisa had pulled up.

"O-ok then…I will have it done by the end of classes today."

"Good."

"But I have to ask…why are we doing all this?" Nagisa paused for a moment.

"Well, I've decided that it's best if Ageless never leaves this lab, ever." Even Nana thought this to be an extremely cruel thought, but again she held her tongue in fear of being on the receiving end of that woman's wrath.

"Understood. I will have construction started immediately."

"Thank you." Nagisa crossed her arms in satisfaction, before exited the lab leaving Nana to her work.

Several hours had passed and it was now getting dark outside. Reiki and Sasuke had read through every single book they were given and had finished their exams hours ago and had just been going over the material with each other as they waited for Nagisa to return. As they sat and talked they were suddenly startled by the office door being flung open, causing Reiki to jump into Sasuke's lap.

"How goes the studying boys?" After Reiki calmed down and slipped out of Sasuke's lap he stood and answered her with a proud smile.

"We finished a couple of hours ago Sensei, exams and everything."

"Very good. I will grade your exams later this evening and give you your results tomorrow. Now, are you ready to go back to your room? I have made a few improvements for you."

"Really?! Thank you Sensei!" Reiki was now wiggling in place in excitement as if he had just received a gift. Sasuke however, silently stood from his chair; he wasn't very sure that he was going to like these improvements.

"Well let's get going then." The two boys then followed Nagisa out of the office and back down the hall way that they came through before.

When they arrived at the door of the lab, Sasuke immediate knew something was off. His extremely sharps senses quickly picked up the faint smell of dust and sweat. Nagisa then opened the door and led them into the pitch black room, quickly shutting the door behind them. Once inside, she flipped on a switch that lit up the entire room which now didn't even resemble the lab they once knew. Sasuke and Reiki took in the sight of the new room. The first thing they noticed was that there was now a bedroom in the middle of the room with a large king sized bed in place of the tiny hospital cot; attached to the bedroom was a small bathroom complete with a shower and full sized tub. They then noticed a small cubicle adjacent to the bedroom that contained a bookcase and a small desk. All of this would have been enough to excite even Sasuke, if it hadn't been for one thing: all of these wonderful rooms were contained behind walls of extremely thick glass, even the bathroom. To make things worse, all of the glass walls were held together at the seams by thick steel bars. This was really beginning to look like an oversized lavish rat cage to Sasuke.

"So what do you think? Just wait until you feel the bed, it's incredibly comfortable." Nagisa then grabbed both silent boys by their arms and dragged them into their enclosure, again making sure to close the thick glass door behind them.

"So?" After a moment, Reiki answered in a shaky voice; this room was really beginning to scare him, he didn't like the idea of being in a cell.

"I-it's wonderful Sensei!" Reiki did his best to sound genuine.

"I'm so glad you like it! Oh and there is one more thing!" Nagisa then pointed to the oddly placed door that seemed to connect their bedroom to a wall. Sasuke and Reiki now locked their hands firmly together to brace them for what might be behind this door. "Go ahead, open it!"

Sasuke then tucked his Sacrifice safely behind him as he opened the door and walked into an extremely large empty room. Sasuke looked around and noticed nothing other than that all the walls, the ceiling and the floor were all white.

"What is this?"

"Well it's a training room. This room uses very advanced technology that allows us to simulate any situation. You two will have access to this room whenever you please and this is where you will do all of your field training from now on." As they looked around the training room, Sasuke could feel Reiki's hand begin to shake so he held it tighter to silently comfort him. Sasuke then led Reiki out of the bright white room and back into their new bedroom before speaking to Nagisa.

"Thank you very much for all of this Sensei. We will train hard."

"I have very high hopes for you both and am excited to see what you can do. But it is getting late, so I will leave you two to get settled in. I will see you both bright and early."

"Ok." Nagisa then headed toward the large glass door, but stopped just before exited.

"Oh and I will be turning off the lights to the rest of the room but you have your own set of switches that control the lights just in here." She then pointed to the set of switches next to the door before shutting the door and locking it.

"Understood."

"Ok, good night you two!" She then skipped her way out of the lab, very satisfied with Nana's work.

Sasuke and Reiki could watch through the glass as she walked away. As soon as she had left, Reiki collapsed onto the bed in shock of everything that had just happened.

"Sasuke…I think you might be right about Nagisa-Sensei…" Sasuke then went over to the bed to join his Sacrifice and sat on the edge of the bed with his long legs placed firmly on the ground.

"I was afraid of something like this…"

"What are we going to do?" The room was silent for a few minutes as Sasuke thought of a plan.

"For now, we are going to play along with whatever she asks of us."

"And then what?"

"I…I don't know. But no matter what happens, I will protect you with my life Reiki. I won't let any harm ever come to you." Sasuke then gently lifted up the smaller boy and sat him on his lap so that they were face to face with Reiki's slender legs wrapped firmly around Sasuke's waist and his arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you Reiki." Sasuke then pulled the boy's entire body closer to him to catch those delicate pink lips with his own. Reiki blushed wildly as Sasuke began gently nibbling on his lower lip making him let out a small gasp. Sasuke took this opportunity to slip his tongue into that wonderfully moist cavern. Reiki tasted naturally of sugar and Sasuke couldn't get enough as he explored every inch of his lover's mouth before having to break away for air. As he caught his breathe, Reiki almost got lost in Sasuke's deep amber eyes.

"I love you too Sasuke." The two of them sat there for a moment embracing each other tightly, blocking out the horrible place that they now found themselves locked in. After a few minutes Sasuke leaned back slightly and saw that Reiki had fallen asleep right there on his lap. He couldn't help but to let out a quiet chuckle at the adorable sight. Sasuke then gently laid his lover down onto the large fluffy pillows that covered their bed and placed him snuggly underneath the blanket. He then followed suit, deciding that it was best if they both get some sleep; there was no telling what that woman had planned for tomorrow.

**TBC**

**Ok, so this was intended to be a one shot, but I decided that I would rather split it into two chapters instead of one, so please stay tuned and thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. The Ageless Project Pt2

**Ok! So here is the second and last installment of Ageless's background story. I hope you enjoy! ^_^**

Six months had now passed since Sasuke and Reiki had been incarcerated in Nagisa's scientific dungeon…

"Wake up boys!" Both boys groaned in their half sleeping state at the sound of Nagisa's high pitched voice that was screaming at them through the intercom in the ceiling of their bedroom. "I said wake up!"

"Ahh!" Reiki cried out as he and Sasuke both fell out of their bed onto to the floor in pain. They were still trying to get used to the new shock collars that had been firmly locked around their necks last month. "You can't keep treating us like goddamn animals! I'm tired of your damn tests! I'm tired of all the needles and probes! I'm tired of you already!" Reiki was now screaming at the women through the thick glass walls with his hands clasped tightly around the apparatus on his neck trying to pry it off even though he knew that they were damn near indestructible; they were even water proof. He quickly let out a scream as another electric charge was sent racing through his body.

"Ahh!" Sasuke then picked himself up off the floor and walked toward the glass to stand over his Sacrifice.

"Stop it Nagisa!" She was more lax towards Sasuke seeing as he was the Sentouki of the pair. She showed her favoritism by not sending a shock through his collar for his outburst but instead acted like he hadn't said anything at all.

"I already told you that I will remove the collars once you two can learn to behave." Reiki let out a deep growl in frustration.

"Whatever."

"That's better. Now it's time for your morning exercises." Nagisa then pressed a small red button on her console that allowed the reinforced bedroom door to pop open. Both of the boys then slowly made their way out of their room, still in only their matching pair of blue sweatpants, and stepped into the main lab area. They stood quietly as they were hooked up to the dozens of sensors then stepped onto each of their treadmills that now occupied a corner of the lab. They then began their two mile run that was now part of their everyday routine. As they ran, Nagisa and Nana sat their desks taking readings while discussing the progress of the project.

"So how have they been doing?" Nagisa shot Nana an annoyed look as she answered.

"Why are you asking me? You're the one that processes all their data and compiles all of my progress reports?"

"Well I know how they are doing on paper, but you actually spend time with them. I'm curious as to how they have developed as people." She would never admit it but there was a growing place in her heart that pitied the boys.

"Well…they are both becoming increasing strong willed. Reiki has been especially defiant lately and I can't say I'm very pleased about it. He has really grown to be an annoying little thing, fighting me every step of the way. He worries me slightly. On the other hand though, he is incredibly strong in battle. He has become rather good at taking command and he thinks very quickly on his feet. Not to mention, he can take a hit better than any Sacrifice I've seen; it's all I can do just to make him flinch. On top of all that, he is incredibly intelligent. He has received perfect scores on every test I have ever given him. It's almost a shame that he is a Sacrifice."

"What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke is an interesting character I must say. He doesn't speak much to me and when he does everything he says seems double sided. His words and his tone completely contradict each other most of the time. He is very obedient though and his battle style shows it. He refuses to act unless instructed by Reiki to do so, except in cases when Reiki is directly in harm's way, then he becomes incredibly reckless. Other than that, I haven't been able to gauge his personality any further."

"Hmm, well it seems there is room for improvement, but overall it seems like they are doing well. Have they become any more comfortable here yet?" Nagisa then let out a small chuckle that sent chills down Nana's spine.

"Comfortable? Nana, don't you know that you aren't supposed to get attached to the subjects. Please don't let your emotions get the better of you. They are not your friends or your pets, they are specimens." Nana then swallowed her pain quickly. Even though she rarely spoke to them and really only knew them on paper, she really had grown fond of them but she knew she could never let Nagisa see that so she played it off with a small giggle.

"I'm not attached. Just curiously really; after all even a lab rat reacts differently depending on its enclosure."

"Well said. Oh! That reminds me, you know that blank that Ritsu-Sensei has been looking after?"

"Yeah, Agatsuma Soubi right?"

"Yes. Well the other day Ritsu came into the lounge going on and on about how strong he was and blah blah blah, now that he had been assigned a Sacrifice." She then paused purely for dramatic effect until Nana gave in with a sigh.

"Ok so…?"

"So…I made a bet with him that my engineered unit could beat his precious pet. The match is scheduled for tomorrow." Nagisa then had a very satisfied smirk on her face.

"Wow Nagisa, that's bold. Do you think they are ready to fight another unit?" Nana was now secretly filled with worry.

"Of course they are ready! Although…Ritsu is an impressive educator and he always seems to have an ace up his sleeve. That being the case, I would like to submit Ageless to one last test before their battle to see just how much they can handle."

"What kind of test were you thinking?" Nagisa then paused for a moment.

"I'm not really sure yet, but I'll think of something." Nana then turned back to her screen in an attempt to take her mind off her worry; she then realized that they had been talking for a while and the boys had now run four miles instead of their normal two.

"Nagisa, we forgot they were running." Nagisa then turned her head to look at the red faced boys that were still running covered in sweat and breathing heavily.

"Oops! You can stop running now!" As soon as the words left her mouth, both boys immediately stepped off the treadmills and collapsed to the floor trying desperately to catch their breathe. Once Reiki could breathe well enough to speak, he turned to yell at the blue haired scientist.

"You bitch! How could you just forget?!" Reiki then braced himself as he saw Nagisa raise her hand to the small remote that controlled their collars. The shock however, never came. Instead Nagisa looked at him with a large smile, acting as if nothing had happened. This truly puzzled him, she was usually very trigger happy with that remote.

"Why don't you two go take a shower before we proceed with the day." Reiki just shot her a questioning gaze before standing on his exhausted legs and began walking to their bathroom, followed closely by a silent Sasuke. As they walked Reiki quietly whispered to his Sentouki.

"Sasuke, make sure you stay on your guard. I think she is up to something."

"What do you think she is planning?"

"I don't know…but I know she is up to something. So just be alert."

"Understood."

As soon as she heard the water running, Nagisa sat down in her chair and turned to Nana with a frightening grin now spanning her face.

"I think I have the perfect test for them." Nana was too afraid to even ask what she was planning; with a face like that she wasn't sure she wanted to know. "I won't need you here for this test so you can take the rest of the day off."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

"Ok." Nana was incredibly worried about leaving the boys alone with Nagisa, but knew that even if she was present, there would most likely be nothing she could do to help them. She then forced herself to leave the lab, hoping with all her heart that they boys could handle whatever was coming their way.

After about a half hour, Sasuke and Reiki emerged from their bathroom, both of them now fully dressed in their matching jump suits. Once they walked into their bedroom, Reiki noticed that Nagisa and Nana were nowhere to be seen so he felt like he could finally relax for a moment. He stretched his arms high into the air before twirling around to let them rest around Sasuke's shoulders.

"Ah, I feel much better."

"Me too." Sasuke gave his Sacrifice a handsome smile before placing a tender kiss on his forehead.

Their moment of peace was quickly cut short by the sound of the lab door beeping as Nagisa entered.

"Oh good. You two are done." Reiki let out an exacerbated sigh at the sight of her. He then moved his arms off of Sasuke and moved them to place his hands firmly on his hips.

"So what will you have us do today Sensei." Reiki had now made sure to add a little extra sarcasm to his tone, just to test her mood. He got his answer as soon as he realized that he wasn't being shocked.

"Well I have a very special test for you today."

"What kind of test?" Reiki's voice quickly shifted to a much more serious tone.

"A test of your bond with each other." The boy's paused more a moment before looking at each other with smiles on both their faces.

"That's easy. Our bond couldn't be stronger." Sasuke was now the one to answer her with a smug grin.

"We shall see." Nagisa then pressed the small button on her desk that opened their door. As soon as she opened the door, she quickly entered the room and before either one of them could blink she attached a thick metal chain firmly onto the collar around Reiki's neck. Then before either of them could react, she pulled him along as she stepped back outside their room, sealing the door behind her leaving Sasuke inside. Reiki was now kicking and screaming at her.

"What are you doing?! What is all this about?!" Reiki was then dropped to his knees by a shock sent through his collar. Sasuke now had his fists pressed firmly against the glass trying desperately to keep himself calm.

"I told you, we will be testing your bond…."Nagisa paused to allow Reiki to stand back to his feet then pulled his face to be closer to her own. "Have you ever heard of forced separation?" Reiki's eyes grew wide in horror. He had no idea what that was, but he knew that it sounded bad, very bad.

"N-no…"

"Well you will be learning all about it today." Nagisa then began pulling the boy by the chain, leading him toward to door that led out of the lab. Reiki began flailing franticly and broke loose from her grasp for a moment. He immediately ran over to the glass wall that separated him and his Sentouki and pressed his hands against the glass, clawing at it in desperation.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke pressed his hands against the other side of the glass to match Reiki's. Sasuke then spoke to him in a strong soothing voice.

"Reiki, try to stay calm. Just do as she says. I know we can overcome anything, just stay strong." Reiki then rested his forehead against the glass in defeat.

"You better be right idiot…" Reiki was then wrenched from the glass by the chain and began to follow Nagisa willingly out of the lab. Once they left, Sasuke sat on the bed with his head held low staring at the floor.

'Stay strong Reiki.'

After walking up a flight of stairs and down a few hallways, Nagisa finally led Reiki to a tiny room. Once she flipped on the light, he could see that the only thing in the room was a single chair. She then pulled him over to the chair and forcibly sat him down before handcuffing him to it and then removing the chain from his collar. She then moved to be standing only a foot or two in front on him.

"Do you know what makes this room so special?"

"No." Reiki answered in a sarcastic manner. Before she answered however, his heart dropped as he looked around the room and noticed very clear scratch marks lining the walls, as well as the door frame. He seemed as though many people had tried to claw their way out of this place.

"It is insulated with a very special material that blocks any mental calls from coming in or out of this room. As soon as I close that door you will be completely blocked off from Sasuke, thus severing your bond as long you are in here." Reiki's heart was now racing and his mind was filled with anger.

"You're sick! Why would you do this?!" Nagisa answered him with a smirk.

"I told you…I will be testing your bond." Nagisa then made her way over to the open door and stepped into the hallway leaving her hand on the door handle.

"Good luck Reiki…" She then let out an evil chuckle as she slowly closed the door. The very second that the door made contact with the frame, a sharp pain shot through Reiki's heart.

"A-Ahhhh!" He quickly began breathing heavily and sweating as she rocked the chair in all directions trying to get free. His mind was now in a complete panic as he made desperate calls to his Sentouki. Every time he called to Sasuke however, it just echoed back at him.

Each moment that passed felt like an eternity and as the minutes ticked away the already overwhelming pain all over his body intensified. After another few minutes his whole body felt like it was on fire and that he might burst into flames at any moment. This room quickly became Reiki's own personal hell.

As Nagisa approached her lab, she could hear loud banging and crashing come from behind the door. The scene that she walked into was one that shook her confidence slightly. Upon opening the door she saw that Sasuke had completely destroyed everything in his cell. The bed was completely flipped over and all the pillows were torn to shreds. The small study room was also in shambles. Nagisa then noticed that she couldn't actually see where Sasuke was, so she approached the glass wall and peered inside. She scanned the entire room but was baffled when she couldn't see him anywhere. This made her extremely upset; she really wanted to see how he was reacting. After a minute or so, her twisted curiosity finally over powered her better judgment as she walked over to her console and pressed the button to open the cell door. The moment the door opened, she realized her mistake as the only thing she saw was a flash of black hair. Next thing she knew, she had been hoisted off the floor by her throat and was slammed back down onto the desk.

"What did you do?!" Sasuke's eyes had now changed color to a deep burning red and his hands were pressed firmly around Nagisa's neck.

"I-I severed your bond with Reiki but only temporarily." Nagisa was now terrified by the look on the large man's face and was struggling to take air into her lungs.

"How dare you!"

"I…." Before she could try and answer, Nagisa was swiftly thrown hard against a wall. The impact knocked all the air from her lungs and she collapsed to the floor and cold only look on in fear as Sasuke began ripping through every inch of the lab area.

"Where is he?!" Nagisa answered in a shaky voice.

"He is in another room one floor above us." This was all Sasuke needed. He made a dash for the door and tore it right off its hinges.

As soon as Sasuke ran out of the room, Nagisa painfully pulled herself up off the floor and reached for her cell phone that was sitting in the desk. She quickly dialed a number with shaking hands.

"Hello?"

"Nana! Sasuke has escaped! Lock the entire academy down now! He is very dangerous and we cannot let him or Reiki leave the building."

"Escaped?! Ok, I'm on it!" Nagisa then clicked the phone shut and allowed herself to slip back down onto the floor.

Sasuke had now made his way quickly up the stairs and began tearing through hallway after hallway, using his heightened senses to try and find any sign of his Sacrifice. As he turned and headed down another hallway, he was stopped dead in his tracks by the subtle sound of weak shallow breathing. He followed the sound to a door at the very end of the hallway, he stopped there for a moment taking everything into every one of his sense. He suddenly picked up the mild scent of lavender and chestnuts that Reiki had always smelled of. Sasuke then burst through the door, almost tearing the frame from the building. As soon as the door opened, Sasuke saw his Sacrifice slumped over and handcuffed to a chair.

"Reiki!" He quickly rushed over to the chair and pried open the handcuffs open with his bare hands. He then swiftly moved to the front of the chair just in time to catch Reiki as he fell to the floor. Sasuke scooped the boy up on one of his strong arms.

"Reiki! Wake up please!" But it was no use; he was now completely unconscious from the trauma. After failing to wake him up, Sasuke pressed the boy tighter against him and made his way out of the room.

Sasuke then began wondering around the academy aimlessly trying to find a way out; this was actually the first time he had been free inside the school so he had no idea where he was going. He finally arrived at the top of a long straight staircase. He looked down the stair way and saw the two large double doors that led out of the academy. The only thing keeping him from freedom now was Nagisa sensei accompanied by Ritsu as well a whole security team with guns drawn that were standing in front of the exit. Sasuke stood his ground at the top of the stairs as Nagisa yelled up to him.

"Sasuke! You are not leaving this building, alive at least. So why don't you be a good boy and come down here peacefully." Sasuke then let out a deep guttural growl. He was really wishing that Reiki was awake; he would know what to do. But the fact of the matter was that he was unconscious, so Sasuke closed his eyes, took in a deep breath and did the only thing he could think of. Nagisa watched him carefully as he slowly extended his free arm fully towards them. She then let out a loud chuckle as she saw the name printed on his left hand begin to glow as it would if he was in battle.

"Have you learned nothing Sasuke? You know damn well that it's impossible to use spells outside of battle, well not any spells that would do you any good anyway." She began to laugh at his pitiful attempt; but she was quickly quieted when she saw Sasuke slowly open his blood red eyes and noticed that there were now small droplets of blood falling from his hand.

"It's not going to work Sasuke!" Her voice was now beginning to shake slightly. Her words however feel on deaf ears.

"_Absolute darkness! Hide us away from all prying eyes!"_ As soon as the words left his mouth Nagisa and Ritsu were both absolutely shocked when every single light in the whole building exploded all at once, leaving them in complete darkness.

"Quick! Spread out! Find them! Use any means necessary to keep them in this building!" All of the security officers then flipped on their flash lights and spread out in search of the fugitives. After barking out orders, Nagisa then made her way to Ritsu's office with him to wait on the security team.

Nagisa was now pacing the length of Ritsu's office while he sat calmly in his chair as he usually did. It was a half hour before the head of security walked into the office.

"Ma'am, one of my men has just found that one of the windows on the first floor has been broken out from the inside. I'm afraid we have lost the targets." Nagisa then just plopped down in the chair opposite Ritsu.

"OK, you are dismissed." The man then left the office and Nagisa slumped back in her chair. The room was silent for several minutes before Ritsu spoke in his normal calm voice.

"Well it seems that the Ageless Project was a failure." Nagisa then let out a depressed sigh.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"I highly suggest you learn from this Nagisa. You need to remember that even though they may be your subjects, if they aren't comfortable or they are in pain, they will always turn against you; just as a dog that has been kicked one too many times will turn on its master." These words then brought that oh too familiar smirk to Nagisa's face as she stood from her chair and walked silently to the door. Before exiting, she turned to Ritsu and spoke in a low devilish voice.

"You're right Ritsu…I see where I've made mistakes. As long as my subjects can feel pain, they will never obey me. And you better believe that our bet is still on; as soon as I get the lab up and running I will be starting a new project."

"Oh? And what is that?" Ritsu was now being very coy with her.

"I'm calling it…The Zero Project."

-X

As soon as Sasuke smashed through the window he paused for a brief second to take in the sensation of cool damp soil on his bare feet for the first time in his life. Once he got over the new feeling he wrapped his other arm around Reiki and began running. He kept on running until his legs began to buckle underneath him. He thought he must have been running for miles. He now thought that he was far enough away from the academy that he could stop running. He stopped for a moment and looked all around him, to try and assess where he was. He now found himself in the middle of the woods and he knew that he couldn't stay there so he continued walking in hopes of finding somewhere they would be safe.

Sasuke walked through the woods for what felt like hours until he finally came to the forest edge and could see the lights of a small town just ahead of him. He made his way into the quiet little town and walked the streets until he came across an inn. He was now extremely thankful that in all of the commotion back at the academy, he had managed to steal a rather large sum of money from Nagisa's safe in her office. He then slowly stumbled his way into the inn, approaching the counter before quietly speaking to the inn keeper.

"Excuse me, we need a room for the night." The man looked up from his computer screen to look at the man addressing him and he immediately noticed the boy that was passed out in his arms.

"Hey, is your friend ok?! Does he need medical attention?" The man had now stood up, ready to race to the phone to call for help if needed.

"No, he is fine. He is just sleeping, but we need a room please." The inn keeper sat back down in his chair and reached into a drawer to pull out a key.

"Absolutely sir." He then handed the key to Sasuke. "That'll be $45 for the night."

Sasuke shifted Reiki's weight to be held in one arm again so that he could reach into the pocket of his jumpsuit. Sasuke then took a small step to be closer to the man behind the desk and slid him $500. The man was in shock and was completely confused.

"If anyone comes looking for us, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention that we are or ever were here." The man then simply nodded as he took the money.

"If you go up the stairs, you're room is the last one on the left. Have a good night Sir."

Sasuke then headed directly to their room. Once he entered the room, he scanned it quickly. It was just a small simple room that contained a bed and a nightstand as well as an attached bathroom. Even though it was small and almost empty, it was a nice change from their usual glass walls and steel barriers. After looking at their room, Sasuke made his way to the bed and gently laid Reiki down onto the pillows, pulling the covers over him as he did. He was keeping a close eye on his breathing and heart rate, and was hoping that all he needed was some rest. After making sure that Reiki was safely tucked into the bed, Sasuke made his way into the small bathroom and found a small rag. As he returned to the bedroom, he tightly wrapped the rag around his hand that was still lightly bleeding. After tending to his wound, he finally crawled into the bed placing one of his arms around the sleeping figure next to him. Sasuke wasn't sure what they were going to do or where they were going to go, but he fell asleep with a smile knowing that tomorrow would be the start of a new life of freedom for both himself and his Sacrifice.

Both of the boys slept soundly in the small bed until something suddenly awoke Sasuke around 2 AM.

"SASUKE!" Reiki suddenly shot up in the bed as he screamed. Sasuke immediately sat up and wrapped both of his arms around his Sacrifice in an attempt to calm him.

"Reiki, it's ok. I'm here." Sasuke's voice was soft and soothing to the red haired boy that was now breathing heavily and shaking.

"Sasuke! W-where are we?!"

"Please calm down. We are at an inn, I'm not exactly sure where though." Reiki then slumped forward, breaking free of Sasuke's grasp, and held his head in his hands as he tried to slow his breathing and calm down.

"What happened?"

"Nagisa temporarily severed our bond to each other when she locked you in that room. When she did, I was in incredible pain and I couldn't call to you, then I lost control." Reiki then lifted his head to look at his Sentouki.

"What did you do?"

"I broke out of the lab and I came to find you. You were already passed out by the time I did. Then I escaped from the academy and I carried you here." Reiki was completely silent as he tried to take in all this information. He then noticed the make shift bandaged wrapped around Sasuke's hand and immediately grabbed his hand, pulling it roughly closer for inspection.

"Sasuke what happened to your hand?!"

"Well when I was trying to get out of the academy, Nagisa had a whole team of guards blocking the exit…so I did the only thing I could think of…I used a spell to summon darkness so that we could escape. The memory of it is blurry though. All I remember is that my name started bleeding and as I was casting the spell my whole body ached." Sasuke was then taken by surprise by a small hand slapping him on the back side of the head.

"OW! What did you do that for?!"

"Idiot! Don't ever do something like that again. We have no idea how badly that could have gone. You can't be reckless like that."

"I understand that. It's just that you were knocked out so I didn't know what else to do." Reiki then shifted his body to be perched up on his knees facing Sasuke with a stern yet playful expression.

"I will forgive you this time but from now on please try to be more careful."

"I will." The room was filled with silence for several minutes as Reiki once again became entranced in Sasuke's eyes that had now returned to their normal amber color.

"So what do we do now Sasuke?"

"Well personally the first thing I'd like to do is get rid of everything that reminds me of that horrible woman." Reiki now tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

"Well I think first thing in the morning I'd like to buy us both some normal clothes." Reiki's furry red ears then perked up as he caught on.

"Oh I see! Maybe I could get a haircut too!" Sasuke couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the sight of his Sacrifice that was now wagging his tail wildly.

"Yes, we can get you a haircut if you'd like.

"Damn right I can!" Reiki then let out an adorable laugh. "Oh but wait…we don't have any money. How can we do anything?" This brought a grin to Sasuke's face, he was still very proud of himself on this matter.

"Well it just so happens that before we left the academy, I managed to make off with a small fortune that Nagisa was keeping in a safe in her office."

"Really?! Wow, I'm impressed Sasuke; I guess you can think pretty quickly when you need to." Sasuke then gave Reiki's head a good pet as he laughed.

"Don't under estimate me neko-chan." Reiki's face then went bright red.

"Hey don't call me that jerk!" The atmosphere in the room shifted rather quickly as Reiki's last comment gave Sasuke a wonderfully devilish idea. Sasuke was quick to put on a sly grin as he leaned forward slightly and ran one of his long fingers up the length of one of Reiki's ears, sending chills down his spine.

"Well if you don't want me to call you that…there is a remedy to that." Reiki's cheeks then went bright red.

"W-what do you mean?" Reiki quickly caught on when his Sentouki nearly pounced on him, pinning his arms down onto the bed and straddling him so that he was now hovering over the defenseless boy.

"You know Reiki…I can't think of any better way to celebrate our freedom than getting rid of these ears of ours." Sasuke's voice was now seductively low and gruff; just the sound of his voice made Reiki's whole body tingle.

"B-but I like my ears." Reiki then put on a very pouty face. He loved Sasuke with all his heart and would love nothing more than to give himself to him, but he really did like his ears. He loved the way they looked on him. He was very conflicted now.

"I know you like them…but I think you would look even cuter without them." Sasuke was now determined to convince the boy to see things his way. He slowly lowered his head and latched firmly onto Reiki's neck kissing and nibbling, causing red marks to taint his soft pale skin until he finally wrestled a small moan from the boy beneath him.

"S-Sasuke…stop it!" Sasuke had no intentions of that and continued marking Reiki's flesh while applying just enough pressure to keep his struggling arms pinned to the bed.

"Ah…" Reiki couldn't help but to let out another moan when Sasuke licked at a spot right behind his ear that made his stomach flutter and his face flush. Sasuke was defiantly driving a hard bargain.

After a few minutes of Sasuke's attack on Reiki's neck, he finally felt the boy relax and stop struggling. He made sure take advantage of this and pulled the boy's torso up from the bed and gently slipped of his shirt before letting him fall back onto the bed. He then shifted his aim to one of the perky nipples that graced Reiki's small but perfectly muscled chest. As he began licking at it gently, Reiki let a few gasps escape his mouth. Before Sasuke could make his way to Reiki's other nipple, the sensual situation had lit a fire in the red haired boy. He let out a small growl and then suddenly shot forward to pin the larger man onto the bed, catching him completely off guard. Reiki then released his frustrations by licking at Sasuke's collar bone lightly, making him shiver slightly. He then made quick work of the shirt that separated him from the strong chest that he longed for. Once Sasuke's shirt was taken care of, Reiki began exploring every inch of the exposed flesh with soft lips and a delicate tongue, finally earning him a small grunt from Sasuke. Reiki then tentatively explored his new found sexuality by sinking his teeth into the side of Sasuke's neck applying firm pressure as he did.

"Ahh…"Sasuke let out a rather loud deep moan at this action that sent his body temperature on the rise. Sasuke then dominated the situation by flipping their positions once again, except this time he pinned the boy onto the bed on his stomach before tearing away his pants, leaving the boy in nothing but his tight boxers. Sasuke then restrained his Sacrifices arms again before biting and licking at the back of his neck, making him moan into the pillows. Reiki tried to wiggle free so that he could regain control, but Sasuke was far too strong and he quickly realized that it was a fruitless effort and all he could do was writhe around the bed; but he was getting increasingly hot at the feeling of Sasuke's now very hard member that was rubbing against him through the thin fabric of his pants. Reiki then mustered all his strength and bucked his Sentouki off of him before quickly pouncing on him. Reiki wasted no time in removing the larger man's pants along with his boxers, releasing his throbbing member. He then put on a sly grin as he decided that if Sasuke was determined to make him a submissive lover that he was at least going to play the part extremely well.

Sasuke was now lying completely exposed on the bed with Reiki's head hovering teasingly above his cock. Reiki then shot Sasuke an incredibly seductive glare before slowly dragging his tongue lightly across the sensitive tip of his member, earning him another deep grunt. Sasuke then threw his head back as the red haired boy lowered his mouth, taking his member into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it while he bobbed his head up and down the length of it.

"Reiki…" The boy then moaned loudly against his erection, making his mouth vibrate around it making the older man gasp.

Reiki continued the assault until Sasuke began grabbing at his deep red locks, pulling on them ever so gently. Sasuke could feel the knot in his stomach getting tighter and tighter to the point that he was ready to explode; but he had other plans in mind so he pulled up on the hair that was clasped in his hands, wrenching the boys head off his erection. He then reached down and pulled the boy up to him before pinning him underneath him again. Sasuke then got rid of the last piece of clothing that was keeping him from the treasure he desired so badly, exposing his weeping erection. Sasuke then sat up on his knees and very seductively licked the entire length of two of his own fingers until they were nice and wet. This sight made Reiki blush wildly, but his attention was quickly turned to the sensation of a finger being swiftly inserted into his tight entrance.

"Ahhh!" Reiki screamed out in a mixture of pleasure and pain, but Sasuke was not letting up and he began swirling his finger around inside his lover before adding a second finger. Reiki was now grasping onto the blankets as Sasuke began gently but quickly stretching him and pressing in deeper.

"Nnhmm…" Reiki's moans were now defiantly sounds of pleasure.

That tight pressure then began building inside of the small boy and he was already on the verge of climax, but Sasuke removed his fingers just in time. Sasuke then carefully positioned himself in between Reiki's slender legs, but he was quickly pushed away. Reiki then gave him a sexy grin before turning himself over and lifting his perfectly round ass high into the air with his tail wagging back and forth slowly in a very inviting manner. He then looked over his shoulder to his amber eyed lover and toyed with him ever so nicely.

"I want you Sasuke…" The sultry sound of that voice made Sasuke's erection throb almost painfully and he couldn't take it any longer. He propped himself up onto his knees and positioned himself against Reiki's begging entrance. He then quickly plunged himself deep inside the boy.

"AHH!" Much to Sasuke's surprise, this was not a cry of pain but a cry of pure pleasure, but just to be safe he stayed still for a moment to let the boy adjust to his length.

"Sasuke…please…I need you…" Reiki moaned every single word and that was all that Sasuke needed. He then pulled his hips back before thrusting back into his lover.

"Nnn…faster…" Sasuke gladly followed his orders and quickened the pace. Then he suddenly received a loud scream from the boy as he hit that tight bundle of nerves that he had been searching for.

"AHH! Harder Sasuke…" Now that he found that special spot, Sasuke grabbed on tightly to Reiki's hips that fit perfectly into his large hands and began slamming into him, letting out deep grunts and moans with each motion. Sasuke then began to feel his lover's muscles tighten around his erection so he quickened the pace even further.

"Sasuke! I..I'm going to..AHHH!" Reiki couldn't even finish as Sasuke drove his member into that spot, sending him over the edge and fully releasing himself onto the bed underneath him as he through his head back in ecstasy. Sasuke immediately followed, spilling his release deep inside his Sacrifice.

"Reiki!" Sasuke then removed his shaft and collapsed onto the bed trying to catch his breathe. Reiki rolled back over onto his back and wrapped an arm around his lover.

They both lay there for a moment reveling in the moment before Reiki began yawning excessively, completely exhausted. Sasuke was far too tired to change the sheets or even get up to put clothes on so he simply wrapped Reiki up tightly in his arms and let him drift away to sleep with his head rested gently on his chest. He then pulled the blanket over both of their bodies and looked down at the boy sleeping peacefully, taking one last look at the adorable ears that were now slowly fading away from his lover's head. Sasuke placed a tender kiss on Reiki's forehead before letting himself begin to sleep away into sleep.

"I love you Reiki."


End file.
